Lost Twenty One
by ComCody
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi reflects on how his future with Anakin as a Padawan might proceed when he awakes from meditation to finds himself in the middle of the execution of Order 66 at the Jedi Temple.
1. Prologue: Doubts

hello there! this is my first attempt at something a bit serious... tell me how it worked out pls. as always your reviews, critique are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-WAn, Yoda, Anakin, etc...you pretty much figure how this works by now, right? But just in case...Lucas owns stuff...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**The Lost Twenty-One**

Doubts

_What am I going to do with this boy?_ Obi-Wan Kenobi thought as he made his way through the crowded hallways of the temple towards the peaceful serenity of the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

As always since the trip back from Naboo, five months ago, his mind was focused on only one thing and that was the boy, Anakin Skywalker. But the true reason behind his unrest was the fact that he had the impression that with every choice he made and every thing he tried to teach Anakin he was actually failing Qui-Gon.

He never understood why his master wanted him to train the boy, there were plenty good Jedi that could have trained Anakin.

_Could have yes, but wanted to? _He had to admit that if he had the power to foresee the future he would not have made that promise to his former master.

_But you did have a feeling about it, didn't you? _

_Yes, I did but that doesn't mean…_But he couldn't even lie to himself...he wasn't right for the boy.

_And what are you going to do about it?_

_Well, I'm going to do what Qui-Gon always did. _

_Oh, and what is that? Pick up a…how did you call them? Ah, yes, I believe that a worthless life-form was the term that you used. _The voice said with a hint of amusement in its tone.

_What can I say…no. I'm going to meditate. _

_Meditate? There are other ways in which you could gain your knowledge you know. Ways that are far more rewarding than meditation…if you dare to venture on them that is. _

The last statement hit Obi-Wan dead in his tracks right in front of the entrance to the hangar. But the hangar was several stories away from his destination. There was no way he could've gotten there if he didn't want to. _Could there?_

_So sure are you of what possible is and what not? _His conscience returned to taunt him, but that didn't matter…he found the fact that he had drifted several levels was more interesting than a Yoda-like comment coming from a fragment of his imagination.

_A fragment of your imagination? Aren't we arrogant, master Jedi! _

_Oh, just shut up! Developing a double personality definitely won't help me! _

And with that last comment he sat down on the cold durasteel floor isolating himself within the embrace of the Force from the swirl of restfulness that threatening to overcome him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

-No, Obi-Wan is not going crazy...all will be clarified in a few chapters.

-I know...kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer and will have a lot more action.If you don't believe me...trust me.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaded fears

Finally the action begins... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreaded fears 

His meditation was quickly interrupted by the sound of blaster fire that seemed to come from outside the door through which he just stepped_. But that couldn't be…could it?_

_Why don't you find out? After all, you said it yourself, it couldn't be, right master Jedi? _The voice mockingly replied to his inner quandaries, but it didn't bother him, in that moment he had more important things to do.

Whit stubborn resolution, he activated his lightsaber and quickly stepped through the door just as the hangar was transformed into a blazing inferno that quickly spread towards the open door until the emergency systems kicked in and sealed the blast doors.

The blaze itself didn't even warm up his robes, but the shockwave of the blast sent Obi-Wan fling through the air until he collided with the stone surface of the wall, almost losing conscience f it weren't for his Jedi training.

The young Jedi Knight rose to his feet and brushed his robes of the dust that settled on them and gazed once more at the blast doors, as if they were the only proof that confirmed his suspicion.

The blaster fire, although disturbing at the begging, was slowly dieing away, but the emergency blast doors and the melted ceramiplast next to the doorway towards the hangar bay was right before him.

They were crushing proof that someone was indeed attacking the Temple, but the unanswered question remained to be solved; and the question was: who?

_Who in the entire galaxy would dare attack the Jedi? _

_Who would want to destroy the guardians of peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy, the ones that toiled and bleed for more than a thousand generations for the Republic? _

These were the things that troubled his mind as he stood there, a lone Jedi in an empty corridor lost somewhere in his thoughts and with no clue of his surroundings. A Jedi that felt that he was about to get all the answers he was seeking, but was that a good thing or would it be his greatest fear came true?

There he stood, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, former padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, lost in his darkest thoughts, but he was not alone, for the shroud that settled before his eyes was broken by his ghostly companion.

Just a whisper, a few simple words, and he tumbled back to reality faster than hyperspace…for those words were his darkest fear, and the mockery behind the voice that spoke was far graver than just concerning.

_The Sith, my friend, the Sith…_

A few words and his mind returned to the dark corridors of the assaulted Temple.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Well, hope you like...


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Foes

Unknown Foes 

Just as he raised himself from his doubts the darkened corridor was engulfed in light as crimson and cerulean blaster shots filled the cool night air, spreading towards the lone Jedi.

Obi-Wan's hand hurriedly ran to his belt in search for his lightsaber hilt, but the only thing he found was his comlink and an empty space where his lightsaber was.

_Great…_

Was the only thing that passed through his mind before he quickly dove behind the stone column that had previously stopped his plummet, arriving just in time to feel the air warm up as the blaster shots barely missed him.

Sending that thought away he quickly passed to the more pressing matter of his absent lightsaber, after all he passed through it would have been ridiculous if he died because he didn't have his lightsaber.

_There's that optimistic thinking that we all know and love_, the voice quickly replied to his less than positive thoughts, if you're going to be this way, why don't you just jump in front of their shots?

"Would you just shut up?" Obi-Wan shouted, losing his temper because of the constant taunting, fortunately for him he recovered his focus just in time to realize that n his attempt to control himself he accidentally gave out his position.

_Smart job, thank you conscience…_he thought as he dove again from behind the column just in time to see it pounded by an overwhelming swarm of crimson energy bolts.

Always glad to be helpful, the voice answered in a jolly manner, but really, I can't take all the credit. Duck!

The prompt change of tone surprised him and before he got a chance to think at what he was doing he quickly ducked to his left just as the yub tree behind him was carbonized by a well placed sniper shoot.

Obi-Wan was slowly becoming more than annoyed by the sudden twist of events, so he quickly abandoned the sharp reply that came to his mind and decided to resume the search for his lightsaber.

His eyes quickly passed through the length of the corridor, but the darkness hid most of the details from sight and that, combined with the splitting headache that resulted from his several impacts with the stone wall, served well to hide the small silvery handle of his newly constructed lightsaber, The lightsaber that he built to replace the one he had lost in the reactor shaft on Naboo when he had confronted the Sith Lord alongside Qui-Gon, in their last battle together.

_Morn for those who pass from us you must not. Rejoice for them, for one with the force they are._ He may have known that the Jedi Code was right, that Yoda was right, but he could not accept his master's his friend's and father's death so easily.

The thought that he might to exactly that one day frightened him almost as bad as other things, but he knew he could never completely ignore the Living Force, for Qui-Gon taught him to well.

Suddenly the answer to his dilemma struck him like a gundark. His connection with his new blade might not have been strong, but he didn't need his eyes to look for his lightsaber, after all the corridor was teaming with plants, therefore it was teaming with the Living Force.

_Really, you think?_ The voice intervened disrupting his concentration once more.

_Shut up! You'll die with me you know!_ Obi-Wan said before he focused his attention towards the corridor and the plants around him. After all, the fact that his enemies made no noise except for the distant sound of firefights didn't mean they weren't there anymore.

The abrupt pause of the voice's comments soon ended though and with them came the first hint of his lightsaber's position, a glistening light next to the revitalizing presence of an alderaanian rose bush, both wrapped in the pure light of the Force.

_Point taken master Jedi, but you really should recover your lightsaber. _

As soon as the comment had ended Obi-Wan swung his palm towards the first column that sheltered him and, with joy, he noticed a small silvery sparkle as the moonlight that entered through the small broken window struck the saber hilt.

But besides the lightsaber, the moonlight also revealed something else.

The sapphire light spread itself across the smooth white armor of seven men which managed to surround him in the hallway while he was searching for his weapon, but his sensed warned him that something was wrong with the strangers.

Yet his greater concern was the sight of the tough metal of their armor and helmets, each one capable of sustaining several blaster shoots, even the small black visor that split their face masks. Their uniforms were completed by markings containing names of planets, some known to him, some utterly unknown.

As he relaxed his mind a bit more and slipped deeper within the Force's warm shelter his eyes began to notice the small similar movements and twitches and, with eager curiosity, he began to study the arsenal of high caliber blaster rifles, the concealed vibroblades, the high caliber blasters and to complete the picture they had some explosives such as plasma charges, motion drones or thermal detonators. One was even armed with a small, portable missile launcher.

Carefully and slowly, he concealed his lightsaber in his robe's wide sleeves, trying to keep its activation button within reach, but not visible. Just as he was about to fully hide it seven blasters and rifles were simultaneously aimed directly at him and with firm resolution an eight soldier slowly came out of the dark and stopped extending one hand towards him.

"Master Jedi, you are under arrest by the order of Emperor Palpatine," the voice was completely dehumanized by the masks vocabulator, but he could still sense the sadness in his voice as well as the difference in this ones force-print, "comply with our orders or prepare for immediate termination!"

_One Jedi, eight opponents…what are the possibilities, Master Jedi?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: Yes, i know that the clones weren't soo focused on actually arresting the Jedi, but it sounds a lot better than: "Die, Jedi dog!" Plus...I love the way Palpatine's line sounds: _"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" :)


End file.
